Dragon Ball: Gozon
This story will be basically the same as the Dragon Ball Z story, but we will replace the names of people and places and that sort of thing with your other's usernames (if they request it, please someone request. You can even decide which person in Z you want to be) and places that you want them to. Raditz Saga One day on the planet (Earth), it has been several years since the hero (Goku) defeated the villainous Piccolo, reincarnate of the evil King Piccolo, who is the evil twin of the Guardian of Earth, Kami. The hero (Goku) has settled down since then, got married to (Chi Chi), and had a son named (Gohan) in respect for his dead grandfather. He went on a trip to the Kame House with his son. Somewhere on the other side of the globe, the villainous (Piccolo) was in deep training to one day defeat (Goku). Suddenly, he sensed an immense power coming. The power was (Goku)'s long lost alien brother, (Raditz). "You're not (Kakarot), oh well. Do you know where I can find him?" asked (Raditz), upon finding (Piccolo). "I don't know this (Kakarot), but if you're looking to die then you've come in the right place!" said (Piccolo). "How uninteresting. I have no need to kill you, but you're asking for it, so I'll do it!" said (Raditz). (Raditz) punched (Piccolo) in the chest, defeating him easily. "Now, time to die!" he shouted. He raised his hand and prepared an energy attack to finish off (Piccolo). Suddenly, however, he sensed an even greater power in the distance. The power was (Goku) and his son (Gohan). (Goku) and (Gohan) landed at the Kame House on the (Flying Nimbus). There, they met up with old friends, (Krillin), (Bulma), and (Master Roshi). "Hey (Goku), who's that kid? Did you start a baby sitting business or something?" asked (Krillin). "Nah, guys. This one's mine. His name is (Gohan)," said Goku. "Wait, you had a kid! That means you, you did it?," asked (Bulma). "Did what?" asked (Goku). "You know, it," said (Master Roshi). "No, I don't know. What?" asked (Goku). Their small talk was soon interrupted when (Raditz) flew in. "So if it is (Kakarot)! It appears you failed with your mission to wipeout the pitiful citizens of this planet!" said (Raditz). "Um, I don't know what you're talking about. My name is (Goku), and I'm from (Earth)!" said (Goku). "W-what? Have you lost all loyalty to your own race? Wait, Kakarot, what has happened to your tail?!," asked (Raditz). "Look, pal! This guy's name is (Goku), so get lost! It's druggies like you that makes this world a bad place!" said (Krillin). "How dare you offend me, runt! This is not your business!" said (Raditz). (Raditz) slapped (Krillin) with his tail, with which (Krillin) went flying. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you can't go around smacking (Krillin) around. If it is me you want, then state your business!" said (Goku). "I just said that, (Kakarot)! I am here to enlist you back into the great Saiyan Army! We need your help conquering a planet!" said (Raditz). "We? Who's we? And anyways, I don't want to take place in anything evil as you just said!" said (Goku). "Oh really, maybe you need a little bribe then," said (Raditz). (Raditz) picked up (Goku)'s son, (Gohan). "(Gohan)! Put him down, (Raditz)!" shouted (Goku). "If you want your son back, then you must join our side! And to add a bit of emphasis, you must kill 100 humans and pile them up on this very beach. You have 'til the end of the day to complete this task. If you fail, I'll keep your son and train him to be one of us! You better not fail, (Kakarot)!" said Raditz as he flew away into the distance. "No, (Gohan)! (Chi Chi)'s gonna kill me!" said the fallen (Goku). "Nimbus!" shouted (Goku). Suddenly, the magic flying cloud appeared right next to (Goku). "You don't honestly expect to save your son in your sorry state," said an unseen person. "(Piccolo)!" shouted Krillin. "W-Why are you here, (Piccolo)?" asked (Goku). "I take it that you've seen the monster, too, (Son Goku)," said (Piccolo). "You mean the one that claimed to be (Raditz)," asked (Goku). "Yeah, that's the one," said (Piccolo). "Still, I don't understand why you're here," said (Krillin). "I'm here to make a proposition," said (Piccolo). "What kind of proposition?" asked (Goku). "We might be able to defeat (Raditz) if we work together," said (Piccolo). "Wait, you're saying we could work together?" asked (Goku). "Don't think about it that way, (Goku) because after this I will go on to take over the world!" shouted Piccolo. "Fine, then we should get going. (Piccolo), do you think that you could keep up with my cloud?" asked (Goku). "Oh please, I think my own flying can easily keep up," said (Piccolo). So (Goku) and (Piccolo) flew over to the location of (Raditz), using the Dragon Ball Radar to seek (Gohan). At that moment, (Raditz) had sealed (Gohan) into his space ship so he couldn't hear his constant crying. "Huh, I'm picking up a power level of 710!" exclaimed (Raditz), checking his scouter. "It's coming from my space ship? But that's impossible! A Saiyan child can't nearly generate that much power. Must be a malfunction!" shouted (Raditz). (Raditz) dismissed the power level, yet was brought to the attention of two others, 316 and 420, speeding his way. "Two more power levels? They're quite high for the planet, must be (Kakarot) and one of his friends, they must wish to die!" eclaimed (Raditz). Moments later, (Goku) and (Piccolo) appeared on the scene. "(Kakarot), don't tell me that you've already killed 100 humans, or do you wish to fight to get your brat back?" asked (Raditz). "(Raditz), give me my son back and go back to wherever you came from!" commanded (Goku). "Brother, I didn't wish it would have to come to this, but I guess it must! You are a shame to the Saiyan race! We'd never let you join our team, not even if you begged!" shouted (Raditz). "I guess I have no choice, then," said (Goku). He readied his fighting stance, as did (Piccolo). Both of them lunged out at (Raditz), yet they were both elbowed back. Both (Piccolo) and (Goku) jumped behind him and tried the same attack.? "You fools, trying it from behind won't work, either!" shouted (Raditz), jumping up and hitting them in their faces with his feet. "(Piccolo), we need a new plan," suggested (Goku). "Fine, you throw an energy blast at him at the same time as I do. Got it?" said (Piccolo). "Right, (Piccolo)!" said (Goku). Category:Fan Fiction Category:gozon Category:Hiatus Category:Roleplays